


Thankful for you

by Shipper_act



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack meets Mark's family, M/M, Mark gets gay, SO FLUFFY, Thanksgiving, They love him, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happy fic, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: Thanksgiving was an american holiday, mostly everyone knew that. It was a confusing one to most. Why were they celebrating killing the natives; by stuffing their face? But there was more to it than meets the eye. Thanksgiving was more about family and being together. Cooking in the kitchen together, laughing, sharing. And just being together with the ones you love. What are you doing for thanksgiving? -MarkJack laughed softly, he felt his stomach twist. Mark didn’t want him to be alone for the holidays. That man could be so sweet. Jack hurried and packed whatever he could shove into a bag. It was cold down there right? He packed a hoodie just in case. Jack locked up his apartment and ran down three flights of stairs. He saw the yellow cab outside waiting on the street. “Pfff, Yeah just pretend you are my boyfriend.” Mark rubs the back of his neck nervously chuckling. “Wait W-What?!” Jack screeches.“I’m kidding! Like I could ever get an amazing guy like you.” Mark smiles in a jokingly way, but the way his tone was he really wasn’t kidding about Jack being amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Mark's family Tree, so most of the family is just made up. Dee is Mark's step-mother said in his draw my life video. He talked so fondly of her that I thought it would be her family he'd like to spend it with. idk I needed a name for the mother and it worked! Sorry if there are any mistakes! I hope ya'll like it. its rot your teeth cute soooo

Thanksgiving was an american holiday, mostly everyone knew that. It was a confusing one to most. Why were they celebrating killing the natives; by stuffing their face? But there was more to it than meets the eye. Thanksgiving was more about family and being together. Cooking in the kitchen together, laughing, sharing. And just being together with the ones you love. 

 

When Jack moved to L.A to help branch out his channel and content he didn’t expect to celebrate any holidays unless he flew back home. But thanksgiving was only a holiday for the great U.S of A. Not one his family would be celebrating. So Jack planned to order pizza and stay in. Until he got a seemingly random message from Mark. Asking a weird question.

 

What are you doing for thanksgiving? -Mark

 

Nothing? -Jack

 

Jack stared at his phone waiting for a response. Didn’t Mark’s family live in Ohio? Jack wondered when Mark would be leaving. It was a day till the big holiday. Probably tonight the irishman thought. 

 

Uh, do you...i dunno want to come to my family's Thanksgiving dinner. I have an extra plane ticket from the break up. -Mark

 

Jack remembered the big break up, his ex girlfriend -Hannah- had broken up with him two weeks ago. They weren’t serious or anything but Mark had probably already gotten a ticket for her. Jack read the message again, this time his cheeks heating up slightly. His heart raced. Mark wanted him to come meet his family? Would they even be alright with that?

 

I mean, I know you don’t celebrate thanksgiving, but I don’t want you to be alone! C’mon, I know my little cousins would be thrilled to meet you. Pleaseeee -Mark

 

Mark, I don’t know. It’s a family thing. -Jack

 

I’m already outside your place, pack a bag we are staying a day. Hurry! -Mark

 

Mark are you fucking kidding me. -Jack

 

No get in -Mark

 

Jack laughed softly, he felt his stomach twist. Mark didn’t want him to be alone for the holidays. That man could be so sweet. Jack hurried and packed whatever he could shove into a bag. It was cold down there right? He packed a hoodie just in case. Jack locked up his apartment and ran down three flights of stairs. He saw the yellow cab outside waiting on the street. 

 

Jack rushed over to the car after throwing his bag into the trunk. He got inside and met Mark with a smile. 

 

“You’re a fooking’ dick y'know?” Jack breathlessly laughed. 

 

“Yeah I know.” The half Korean man chuckled. “Thanks man, I owe you one.” 

 

“Yeah Yeah, you’re lucky I didn’t have plans!” 

 

“Like you would’ve.” Mark leaned forward and told the cabbie what airport to go to. Mark then turned to Jack flashing a pantie-dropping smile. “Get ready to meet the family Jackie-boy!”

 

“Are ya’ sure they won’t mind me tagging along?” Jack questioned looking up shyly. If he was going to be honest he totally was smitten with Mark. How could he not be? 

 

“Pfff, Yeah just pretend you are my boyfriend.” Mark rubs the back of his neck nervously chuckling. 

 

“Wait W-What?!”Jack screeches.

 

“I’m kidding! Like I could ever get an amazing guy like you.” Mark smiles in a jokingly way, but the way his tone was he really wasn’t kidding about Jack being amazing. 

 

Jack blushed. 

 

“They’ll love you. And my cousins watch your videos all the time. They think I’m lame. They are always saying ‘You should do more with Jack’, ‘Jack is funnier than you’.” Mark grumbles pouting slightly. 

 

Jack laughed rolling his eyes. “Oh god, that’s great.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll be their gift for Christmas.” Mark mumbles still pouting. 

 

“Aw c’mon Mark I bet they love you too!” Jack snickers slightly trying to cheer Mark up. Mark laughs.

 

“Well to the airport we go!” Mark pumps his fist into the air. 

 

Two plane rides, and lots of sleep. And they were ready for the two hour dive to Mark’s step-mom’s sisters house. Jack was a sleepy-puppy. He fell asleep on Mark’s shoulder during both plane rides. Mark was so nice that he didn’t move the Irishman. Once they packed up the car, Jack offered to drive but, Mark said the Jack might want to get some more shut eye. Jack agreed and went for the passenger seat.

 

Jack didn’t remember most of the drive because unsurprisingly he fell asleep. Even though most people think Jack has uncontrollable amounts of energy; Mark knows his secret. He naps all the time. Jack can nap and will nap anytime anywhere. Then boom when he wakes up he’s a ball of energy bouncing off the walls. 

 

Mark parked the car in front of a big house somewhere in the middle of Ohio. This is where Mark’s step-mom’s sister lives. Mickey. She was pretty loaded and it showed through her huge house with an amazing backyard that reminded Mark of his first home. Mark looked over at Jack and smiled softly. The pale sleeping man was one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. Anything cute nearly made Mark’s exploded. 

 

Mark leaned over and slightly shook Jack awake. “We’re here sleepy-head.” Mark’s body moved involuntary and kissed the sleeping man’s forehead. Mark instantly flushed, why did he do that? Jack thankfully wasn’t awake enough to notice. 

 

“I’m up.” Jack whines and rubs his eyes. He looked up. “Whoa...this place is huge!”

 

“Yeah I know. It’s my Aunt Micky’s house. C’mon let's get inside.” Mark got out of the car and popped the trunk. And grabbed all the bags. “I got everything just open the door for me.”

 

“Okay!” Jack walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He was nervous, his stomach did flips. What if he embarrassed himself? 

 

“Thank you kind sir!” Mark walked in calling in a Hello.

 

Warmth. It was Warm a cozy, they smell of food enveloped the whole house. Jack could see little kids running around the house, up and down the stairs. Adults chatting in the kitchen. Jack shut the door behind himself and followed Mark until Mark stopped him. 

 

“Hey wait down here. I’m going to put our bags upstairs okay?” 

 

“Oh Okay.” Jack gulped as he was left in the living room alone. 

 

Jack stood there awkwardly admiring pictures of Mark’s family, until he heard a loud gasp coming from the doorway. Jack tilted his head and looked over to see a load of kids peering over at him. “Uh, hi?”

 

“Oh my god is that…” One of the smaller boy’s whispered. 

 

“No way.” One girl gasped. 

 

“Uh. Hi i’m Jack.”

 

Right after he said that a swarm of kids surround him, they all shouted questions at him. Asking why he was here, how did he put up with Mark, is he staying, where him and Mark dating. Jack laughed and keeled down to be eye level with the group of kids and answered each one by one. 

 

A small toddler crawled up to Jack and lifted her arms. 

 

“Uppie” The little girl demanded. 

 

Jack laughed and lifted her up into the air placing her up onto his hip bouncing slightly. “So, You guys all know me but what are your names?”

 

“I’m Noah!” Said the youngest boy.

 

“Tyler.” The oldest said. 

 

“Alex!” The chubby boy punched the air. 

 

“I’m Jane!” The blonde girl waved. 

 

“Tee-Tee!” Said the toddler in his arms. 

“Her name is Tina but, her nickname is Tee-Tee.” Jane smiles. 

 

Jack nodded taking in all the names, he tried putting names with faces. 

 

“Uh, do you wanna play with us? I mean...if you want.” Noah mumbled looking at the ground. 

 

“H-” No swearing with little kids around. “Of course I do!” Jack yelled. 

 

When Mark came down stairs he didn't expect to see Jack tied up with a brown paper head band around his head with fake feathers coming out. The two older boy’s were running around the green haired man with fake guns and cowboy hats. Jane, Noah, and Tina were trying to get a plan together to save Jack. It clicked in Mark’s head that they were playing cowboys and Indians. 

 

Mark walked into the room laughing. “What is going on in here?!” He gasped playfully. The swarm of little kids ran over to him giving him a big hug. 

“Were playing! We are gonna burn Jack I mean- Pocahontas alive!” Alex yelled. 

 

“And we have to save him!” Jane smiled brightly and pointed to her paper headdress. “We will avenge the land the white man took from us with their blood!” She giggled. 

 

Mark looked over to Jack who was looking at him with slightly pink cheeks. “Uh...I met the kids.”

 

“I can see that.” Mark looks down at the kids. “Well I am going to save Jack-Pocahontas!” Mark puffs out his chest and flexes before running over to Jack throwing the Irishman over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then opened the sliding door to the outside and ran away from the kids. All of them ran after him screaming and laughing. 

 

After a bit Mark put Jack down and untied his hands. Jack’s breath hitched when he felt Mark’s hot breath on his neck. “Thanks…”

 

“See what did I tell you? They love you!” Mark smiled triumphantly. 

 

“Yes but they are kids...I now have to meet the others.” Jack bit his lip. “Are you sure they’ll like me?” 

 

“Yes! Now come on. I’ll introduce you!” Mark pats Jack’s shoulder and leads him back inside to the kitchen.

 

“Ah. Well this is who I was telling you all about. This is Jack.” Mark announced to the kitchen full of people. 

 

Jack blushed and waved a hello. 

 

“Well hello dear but, you are here for the wrong holiday!” The little old women stared at Jack.

 

Jack glanced around gulping. “W-what?”

 

“Green,” She pointed to Jack’s hair. “And red,” She then pointed to Mark’s hair. “Are for Christmas silly!” They gray haired woman laughed softly at her own joke. 

 

Jack sighed thankfully. He giggled slightly. 

“I’m Claudia but you can call me grandma sweetie!” She smiled brightly and went back to cooking. 

 

Jack smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Ah so you are Jack!” A male stepped over to Jack and held out his hand, he then noticed he still had an oven mit on and quickly removed it. “Whoops! Hehe, I’m Tom! Mark’s brother!” 

 

Jack smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you!.” He looked up at the taller male, he was a bit taller than mark, slightly more lanky with a buzz cut. 

 

Jack look over at Mark who was smiling happily right at Jack, staring almost. Suddenly a dark haired women hugged Jack tightly, 

“Welcome Jack! I’m Dee! Mark’s step-mother!” She pinched Jack’s cheeks. “Oh you are so cute I could just eat you up! My goodness!” She pulled away. “Sorry I’m going grandma's job. I guess I’m just waiting for grand-kids!” She glared at Mark and Tom. “Waiting….for ages…just one.” She jokingly sighed longingly. 

 

Jack laughed looking at a now flustered Mark. “Yeah Mark better get something in the oven! Not good ta’ keep your ma’ waiting!” Jack teased.

 

“Shut up! And you do have one! My pupper!”

 

“Ah true.” She smiled. “Well anyways. Jack do you know how to use a knife?” 

 

“Yes ma'am.” Jack nodded wanting to help. Dee handed him a bag of apples and a knife. “Markimoo be a dear and chop some wood for the fire later.” She shooed Mark away from the kitchen. 

 

Jack spent his time chopping away meeting more and more family as they came. Mark’s aunt; Mickey had two kids, Jane and Tee-tee. His uncle Bill had Noah and Alex. And Jane was his other Aunt’s. Aunt Beth’s kid was Tyler. 

 

The whole family tried telling Jack as many embarrassing stories about Mark -or even Tom- as they could think of. When Mark finally got back it was time for dinner. Everyone sat down at this very long table with white table cloth. Jack and Mark sat side by side at the table. 

 

Jack noticed when everyone sat down no one went for the food yet. Jack didn’t ether. What were they waiting for. The food looked amazing! Ham, turkey, Cheesy potatoes, pie, Yams, rolls, cookies, and basically any thanksgiving food was on that table. 

 

“Well now before we eat let’s go around the table and say one thing we are thankful for. I’ll go first” Dee paused and thought for a moment. “I’m thankful for my family's health.” She smiled brightly. 

 

Next was Claudia- well er grandma. “Well I’m thankful for all this food!” She laughed softly. 

Uncle Bill smirked “I’m thankful for having a job this season.” He gave a big thumbs up. 

 

Noah thought long and hard before finally speaking. “I’m thankful for Jack coming! He’s so much cooler than Mark!” 

 

Jack’s cheeks turn a deep red. The whole room erupts into laughter as Mark fake acts hurt. 

 

“Hey be nice!” Mickey glared at Noah. 

 

“Sorry...Uh I mean, I’m thankful for Mark finding someone as cool as Jack.” Noah corrected himself. 

 

Mark turned a bright shade of red and rubbed his neck. 

 

Mickey smiled. “Well I’m thankful for this big old house and all it’s memories.”

 

The line slowly came to Mark and Jack. Mark was first. “Well I’m thankful...for Jack putting up with me randomly inviting him, and everyone for supporting my dreams.” Mark smiled bashfully. 

 

Everyone looked at Jack he was the last person to stand in between them and a pile of food. Jack gulped. “I’m thankful for all of you inviting me to your home and letting me share this experience with you. I’m also thankful for Mark caring for me and making sure I wasn’t alone during the holidays.” 

 

They whole table of people awed then dug into the food. Jack’s face was a pure red. Mark turned to him and took his hand under the table.

 

“Hey Jack, this means a lot to me...thank you for coming. Y’know my dad would have loved you.” Mark’s brown eyes met Jack’s blue. 

 

Jack felt himself all flustered and leaning in. Slowly but it was happening. Jack was about to open his mouth and pull away to say something but he felt warm lips on his own. A kiss. Mark softly pecked his lips and smiled. 

 

“Thank you Jack.” Mark lowered his voice. 

 

“Ah...Mark I-” Jack was so flustered he could barely think straight, fireworks were happening in his head, as his stomachic enjoyed a roller coaster. 

 

“Hey lover boys pass the bread!” Tyler called out to them. 

 

They pulled apart and both reached for the bread at the same time. 

 

“Oh sorry, i’ll get it.” Mark smiled and handed it to the boy. 

 

When the night was over they all were going to crash in the big house. Mark and Jack had to share a room but they didn’t mind. Mark went and took a shower as Jack was in the room changing. Before he realized...he didn’t pack and PJ’s. Jack mentally cursed himself. 

 

Mark walked into the room shirtless with red P.J pants. He raised his eyebrow at Jack. “What you looking for.”

 

“I forgot to pack Fooking’ Pajamas!” Jack huffed. 

 

Mark laughed softly. “I have an extra shirt and pants here.” Mark dug into his bag and threw the clothes at Jack. “Might be too big but it’ll work right?” 

 

“Oh yeah thanks Mark!” Jack hurried to the bathroom. 

 

Big. Yes much too big. The black shirt hung off his shoulder and pants barely stayed up on his hips but they worked! Jack walked back into the bedroom yawning. 

 

“Oh my god, Jack” Mark laughed looking at the smaller male. “How are you so tiny?!”

“Fuck off man!” Jack flipped Mark off and crawled into the bed. “Are we sharing a bed?” Jack questioned blushing slightly. 

 

“Oh yeah, do you mind?”

 

“No! Not at all.” Jack crawled the left side and slowly got under the covers. Mark soon joined him. “Hey Mark.” Jack turned to the other body in the bed that was turning off the light. 

 

“Yes Jack?” 

 

“Thank you for letting me come...I had tons of fun.” Jacks slightly hid his face as Mark turned to face him.

 

Mark grinned. “I should be thanking you...I’d be so sad here without you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well- I...uh. It wouldn’t feel normal. I’d be...lonely.”

 

“Without me but-”

 

Mark sighed and reached out to Jack pulling Jack closer. “Yes Sean without you...I liked you...and I dunno. Your like family but different.” Mark rested his head on Jack’s 

Jack inhaled Mark’s musk. He smelled like vanilla, probably from the body wash he used. “I like you too Mark. But I’m slightly confused.”

 

“So am I…” Mark sighed. “I want more than a friendship with you -I think- Fuck i’m so flustered.” Mark laughed softly. 

 

“You are?! I’m happy it’s dark, I think I’m redder than your hair!” 

 

Both Males laughed. 

 

“Yeah…” Mark held onto Jack tightly. “I think...I love you Jack. I can never stop thinking about you. That’s why my girlfriend broke up with me...She said I was spending so much time with you that it seemed like I was dating you. I ended up getting so frustrated I yelled. ‘Well maybe I am dating him!’.” Mark laughed softly. 

 

Jack giggled. “Really?”

 

“Yes really!” Mark laughed again.

 

The laughs died down and they laid together in silence for a while. Just enjoy each other's warmth. Jack closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Mark. It was hard for his mind to process everything that just went done. But his heart fluttered softly, he couldn’t believe it. He was thankful for Mark. 

 

“I think I love you too.”


End file.
